Dragonball Z: Yamato, vengeance of humanity
by Mammonn
Summary: The world is not black and white, and good intentions can result in bad things. This is the story of Yamato, a human who swore to avenge humanity after the terrible terrorist attack committed by the Sayians Nappa and Vegeta. Fighting against the very limitations of his insuperior biology and Vegeta's ever rising power level, can he even become a worthy opponent?


Dragonball Z: Yamato, vengeance of humanity Author's introduction

Hello, my name is Mammon and this is a Dragonball fanfic that has been swimming around in my head for a while now waiting to be written. Just like with any and all fanfics:

The following is a fanbased story. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei animation, fuji tv and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

While having a lot of flashbacks to other periods, 'Yamato, vengeance of humanity' takes place in Dragonball Super in between the events of 'Battle of Gods' and 'Resurrection F' in the format of the Dragonball Z movies: A new opponent appears, causes trouble, is beaten and everything returns to the status quo. While that is a spoiler to a predictable end, I hope to make the journey to it a worthwhile one.

I do hope you enjoy my story.

Prologue

'Daddy! Daddy, look! What's that things she's wearing?' Yamato asked as he vigorously pointed towards a lady who already threw the young father a disapproving look for not reining in his child.

Yamato's father sighed internally but forced himself to keep smiling as he looks at his son. Yamato always had a curious mind and the enthusiasm to find out about new things. It was a joy to see him so happy, and he had no doubt that his son's combined curiosity and intelligence would make him grow into an exemplary student, but it just got so…

So tiring. His son's enthusiasm for the world was endearing, but after half an hour of having to answer question after question his patience was wearing thin. He looked at the lady with an apologetic grin and silently begged her to be understanding, before looking at his son again.

'That's a fur scarf, Yamato.'

'Really? But it looks like she's wearing a fox around her neck, a white fluffy fox! Do those exist, Daddy? White foxes? And are they fluffy?'

Yamato's father sighed and looked at his wife for support. She smiled but didn't say a thing, he was the one who wanted Yamato's curiosity to be nurtured and supported. He was the one bragging to his friends about his clever son who would no doubt become a famous inventor later. So she just smiled and left him hanging.

*Internal sigh*

'Yes son, they're called polar foxes. They're white but I don't think they're that fluffy.'

Or were they called artic foxes, he wondered. He didn't say a thing, knowing from experience what would happen if he would. If he were to give two answers instead of one, his son would bombard him with a flurry of questions to find out which answer is the right one and why, questions that would no doubt result in even more questions.

'Polar foxes? Those live in the snow, right? That's why they're white, right? Camo… Camu… Camaflage? It's camaflage, right daddy? Being the same colour as their surroundings, like you told me, right? Right, right?'

A strange sound appears from above, one that resembles a hovercar yet different somehow. Like most others, Yamato's father glances to the sky to see what this sound might be.

'No son, it's pronounced camouflage. But yes, that's right. Very good.' He mutters as he tries to identify the strange reflection in the sky.

'Yes, dear. Very good. You've remembered it well.' Yamato's mother says to compensate for her husband's lost attention in their son. Neither of the men notice it as she throws her husband a warning glare, albeit for different reasons.

'Camouflage. CamOUflage. Camoufla… Oh! A kitten! Look daddy, it's a kitten! What kind of kitten is that? Daddy!?' Yamato asks his father while pointing at a stray cat.

His father doesn't respond, though. With his gaze transfixed on the sky, it doesn't even seem like he heard his son. Bored, Yamato directs his attention to his mother instead.

'Mommy, mommy, look! A kitten? Can I pet it, mommy? Can I, please?'

'No dear. Stay with mommy and daddy, okay?' His mother replies. Her attention is then caught by a strange loud sound further down the street. Yamato doesn't care about that though, there are loud noises in the city all the time. He's interested in the cat right now, the sound can wait for later.

'But mommy, I wanna see where it lives. Where do cats live, daddy? Do they live in nests like birds, daddy?'

…

'Mommy, mommy! Can I go see where the kitten lives? Can I, mommy?'

Yamato is disappointed when his words aren't heard by either of his parents. Instead, they are still looking at whatever is happening down the street. But Yamato isn't interested in that! Yamato wants to know about the kitten right now!

He shakes his mother's hand to catch her attention, and to his surprise she releases his. Normally she holds his hand tight whenever they're walking through the streets, but now she just lets go? For a moment Yamato wonders about this oddity, before remembering about the kitten. His mother's strange behaviour can wait for later, just like that loud sound.

Unopposed by his parents, Yamato runs after the stray cat as it flees into a dark alleyway to escape from the tiny human chasing it. It takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the alleyway sure is smelly, but Yamato quickly runs to the box where he saw the cat disappear into.

'So kittens live in boxes? That's so sad, it looks so filthy…'

Yamato looks at the cat and extends his tiny hand to pet the stray cat, who straightens its back and starts to hiss.

'Why are you making that sound, kitten? I just want to pet you.' Yamato says. 'Look, I'll just… Ow!'

Yamato shrieks when the cat lashes out and cuts his finger, he stumbles backwards and trips over his own feet. Tears well up from Yamato's eyes as he looks at his wounded finger, tears he can only hold back for a seconds before the waterworks come pouring out.

The second before he cries out for his mother though, a powerful current rushes through the alley and turns the world into a whirlwind of violence. Both Yamato and the stray cat scream in confusion and panic as they're being swept away by the force, tossed around by the wind with the same easy as the cardboard boxes.

A few seconds later the violence subsides and the alleyway grows quiet again. Yamato gets up and looks around. His clothes are torn up and he's hurting all over, but unlike the puny little scratch from before he feels no urge to cry about it. He's no longer interested in the stray cat either, nor why it's no longer moving, he just wants his mommy and daddy.

More limping than running, Yamato leaves the alleyway to look for his parents. He only subconsciously wipes away the blood that gets in his eyes as he looks around the strangely different landscape from before. Nothing looks like it did a minute ago, everything is different. Cars are turned over, windows are shattered, strange stains cover the streets, street lights are bend or even snapped, and most importantly; his parents aren't there.

They're not there. Yamato looks at the place his parents were standing just a moment ago, but they're not there. Instead, there's a massive crater less than a block away from where Yamato is standing. Where his parents were, the streets are now broken and littered with smouldering debris.

'Mommy?'

'Daddy?'

'Anyone?'

None answer the young child's whispers. In the aftermath of the sudden explosion, there's only a deafening silence.

Yamato looks around, finding no one to help him. Seeing some movement, his attention then returns to the crater. Two strangely glowing objects levitate off the ground and change course. As they're flying overhead, Yamato catches a glimpse of the two beings as they leave this city for a yet unknown location. He can't tell who they are or what they are, and at that moment he didn't care either. He didn't care where they came from or why they were here.

Yamato only knew that they were responsible for this.

…

In the year 762, the Sayians landed in East city and left half of it destroyed in their wake. This event was not only one of the most unexpected and one-sided acts of brutality in human history, but also one of the few disasters known to man where the dead outnumbered the wounded. Only few survivors were found in the narrow band between the unscathed suburbs and the area of certain death where the death couldn't even be counted as their bodies were vaporised.

Chapter 1 Present day

'Really?!' Android 18 asked. 'You're kidding, right?'

'No, it's the real deal, I checked!' Chichi answered.

'But why would anyone do such a thing?.' 18 retorted. 'This has to be a scam of some sort.'

'I checked, I checked! It's not, really!' Chichi says.

'But then, these are really…'

'Jup.'

Both Chichi and Android 18 look at the slips of paper in amazement.

'6 tickets for a free all-inclusive weekend at the famous spa resort Minato!' The both say in unison.

(And now, ladies and gentlemen, some Akira Toriyama style hijinks before the actual story begins.)

'But you're certain it's not a scam? I mean, I've heard Minato is so exclusive that there's a waiting list of 5 years! It's impossible that they'd just hand out free weekends to just anyone.'

'That's what I thought so I called the spa, but they confirmed that it's a real offer.' Chichi says. 'There was some mix-up in the mail with the region codes or something, so I got these tickets instead of the real lottery winners.'

'Oh? And they're okay with you keeping the tickets after such a mix-up?' 18 asks.

Chichi laughs with a cunning glint in her eyes. 'You say that as if I told them there was a mistake. The moment I understood what happened I pretended I was just checking on the reservations.'

'And that's why you have six tickets for an all-inclusive weekend in a luxurious mountainside spa resort for free?' 18 says. 'You must have some crazy luck!'

'I sure do.' Chichi replies. 'So, what do you say?'

'Of course I'd love to go with you!' 18 responds quickly, as if Chichi would withdraw the offer if she'd linger too long before accepting it. 'Right, Krillin?'

'Uhm, well… It's a long drive, though.' Krillin says hesitantly. 'And are you sure it's okay for us to come, Chichi? What about Goku?'

'Hmpf!' Chichi says, her good mood instantly turning sour. 'As if he'd be interested in anything there but the food. Besides, I couldn't reach him even if I wanted to.'

'And don't bring up the journey, Krillin. We'll just fly there.' 18 jumps in. 'We won't even need to worry about Marron, there's a top of the line daycare for children there and everything.'

'Yeah, I guess it'd be pretty hard for you to call him while he and Vegeta are training with Whis in the realm of the Gods.' Krillin says. 'Okay, I guess a spa resort does sound pretty nice.'

'So you'll come? Great! I've already been wondering who to ask after Gohan and Videl declined.' Chichi says, before letting some motherly pride seep into her voice. 'Gohan has a very important meeting to attend to this Monday and he needed the whole weekend to prepare for it.'

'But what about you, Bulma?' Chichi asks. 'You've been strangely quiet this whole time. You're coming along, right?'

'Eh, I wish I could. But there's a really important business meeting I'll simply have to attend this Sunday.' Bulma says with a voice she coats thickly with a tired and disappointed demeanour to show just how little she wants to go. 'I don't want to, but I'll have to represent Capsule corp.'

'Aw, that's too bad.' Chichi says.

'Yeah, I know…' Bulma says.

'Who will I give the sixth ticket to now?'

'That's what you're disappointed about?!' Bulma shouts angrily.

'Me, Gotenks, 18, Krillin, Marron…' Chichi mutters without paying heed to Bulma's offense. 'Just one ticket left. Who else could I ask?'

'If you just want to fill that last seat, how about taking Trunks? He'll probably follow Gotenks there anyway out of boredom.' Bulma says with an eerie aura. 'Meanwhile I'll move you from my list of friends to the list of seat-fillers for my next birthday party.'

'Wh-what, noooo.' Chichi quickly says with an apologetic look. 'I am sad that you can't join us, Bulma. But what will people say if I don't even know enough people to bring six friends with me?'

'Yes, it would be rather embarrassing if they found out you don't even have six friends interested in a free spa weekend.' A devilish Bulma retorts.

'What was that?'

'You heard me.'

'I did, but I don't think I like what you're suggesting. Are you saying I have no friends, Bulma?'

*Sneaky grin* 'Well, half of your invitees _are_ children…'

Chichi and Bulma are staring at each other angrily with such intensity that there are almost literally sparks coming off.

'Ladies, ladies.' Krillin intervenes. 'There's no reason to fight, Bulma can't come anyway so…'

'You stay out of this!' Both women angrily reply, directing all of their hatred towards Krillin together. 18 stifles a laugh as she sees her husband shy away after this vicious reaction.

'Women can be so frightening…' Krillin sighs.

Meanwhile, in the realm of the Gods.

Vegeta screams at the top of his lungs as the golden aura around him radiates out of his pores with a violence powerful enough to evaporate most men by just standing near him. If he were on earth the ground underneath his feet would have crumbled away by the sheer force, but the seemingly similar soil of this planet is unimpressed by the incredible surge of power. Only the blue lightning around Vegeta seems powerful enough to scorch the grass here and there.

Both his lungs and his ki exhausted from the outburst of power, Vegeta stops screaming and pants heavily to regain his breath.

'It's quite impressive how quickly the two Sayians are learning to imbue their super sayian form with divine ki, isn't it Lord Beerus-sama?' Whis says.

'Meh, it's still taking them way too long if you ask me.' Beerus says dismissively. 'They better learn it fast and stop screaming like that so I can go back to sleep. I can hear them all the way from the other way of the planet.'

'Oj, Vegeta!' Goku screams. 'Looking good! You'll have your super Sayian god form in no time if you keep it up!'

'Hmpf!' Vegeta dismisses Goku's praise with a mere snort. 'You shouldn't be telling me to keep training while you are slacking off like this. If you'd be training as hard as me you'd have achieved your super sayian god form by now, considering your body actually felt the sensation of super sayian red before.'

'Well, I don't know about that, Vegeta. It ain't that easy ya know.'

'You're both right.' Whis says. 'Goku, you're indeed being training too little to obtain your next form. There's no need to keep up your regular training exercises while you reach for you divine form. And Vegeta, you shouldn't underestimate the difficulty of mastering a divine form. Unlike Goku, you could benefit from taking a few more breaks to let your body rest for a change.'

'Nonsense, Vegeta should train as hard as he could so I nap in peace. And Goku, if you don't have your full divine form by the time he does, I won't allow you to train on my planet until you do.' Beerus says.

'Aw, but Beerus-sama…' Goku says.

'No buts, I'm tired of getting just a few hours of sleep before you start screaming again.'

'Are you sure this is working, Whis-sama?' Vegeta asks, ignoring the conversation between Goku and Beerus entirely.

'I'm not sure of course, I've never trained Sayians before, but I'm confident you're on the right path. If you keep overexerting your rage like this, you'll soon reach a level beyond the anger that will allow you to use your divine form without draining immense amounts of power from your body.' Whis says.

'Forcing my anger beyond its limits, it still sounds like a strange concept.' Vegeta says. 'But I can feel my power increasing to a new level, so I'd keep training regardless of whether it'll work or not.'

'Kakarrot! I'm going back to training! You better join me if you don't want Beerus-sama to kick you off his planet!'

'Vegeta-san, I do think you should rest a bit more before you…' Whis utters.

'Nonsense, he can train until he drops dead if he wants. And you, Goku, go join him!' Beerus interrupts Whis.

'Oh dear…' Whis says.

Year 767

The orphanage was buzzling with activity as always, kids running around, wrestling, shouting and being up to their usual mischief. As usual, Musashi was being one of the most hyperactive kids running around. And as usual, he didn't understand why Yamato wouldn't be playing with the rest. While he would usually play with the other children eventually, Yamato was having one of his unusually quiet moods again as he was fixated on the small antenna tv.

Unlike most tv's this was no great attractor of children, because even when it wasn't experiencing problems because of nearby storms it would only show a handful of channels properly. And from those, the world news broadcast was the only channel that came with comprehensible sound as well. For a commercial channel that could hold the interest of children, someone would have to hold the antenna just right to even get a blurry signal. As such, few children were ever interested in the ancient relic and Yamato had no trouble claiming it all for himself on days like these.

'Hey Yamato!' Musashi shouts as he shakes Yamato by the shoulders. 'Come play with us! We need another player to even out the teams! Right now we're playing 6vs5, so even someone like you would be welcome to join.'

'Not now, Musashi.' Yamato said annoyed. 'I'm trying to follow the news.'

'Aw, come on man! You've been watching that news loop for the past three hours now, you must have seen it a dozen times by now!'

It's true. Yamato had been watching the same cycle of news over and over again, something that any other child his age would've grown tired of hours ago. And normally he too would only follow a single cycle before he'd join his friends. But today he saw something that drew his interest and his eyes have been glued to the tv screen ever since.

'Did they mention the Sayian attack again? You're always so fixated on that topic, Yamato. It's not even that big a deal, you know. Some alien guys showed up and got beaten by some fat guy with a sword and his friends. It's not something worth remembering.'

Yamato looks at his friend with disgust and hatred. 'The Sayians killed thousands in one fell swoop and destroyed an entire navy fleet like it was nothing. Yasherobi didn't stop them, he's just a fraud claiming his 15 minutes of fame. I don't know who or what stopped them from killing us all, but we are wholly unprepared for when another threat like that appears.'

'You keep saying that every time, Yamato. Doesn't change what happened. A fat guy with a sword killed those two terrorists you know it.' Musashi says with a taunting laugh.

Yamato is about to reply with an insult of his own, but stops himself and regains his composure. 'I disagree, but no, it's not about them this time. I'm waiting for an update about what's happening in Nicky town.'

'Nicky town? You mean that place where a few people went missing?' Musashi replies. 'An aggressive T-rex probably wandered in and stirred up some trouble. You shouldn't get so worked up over something like a few people missing a few towns over.'

'It's not… a simple… T-rex.' Yamato says, barely containing his anger for his friend's obliviousness. 'Thousands of people went missing and there are sightings of a strange, unstoppable monster leaving behind nothing but their clothes. It's been over a day and people still don't know what's going on.'

'Thousands, suuuuure…' Musashi says. 'The media is probably just blowing things out of proportion like usual. Or it might be a publicity stunt to promote Mr. Satan's nex...'

Musashi grows quiet as he stares at the screen, and Yamato too has completely forgotten about the conversation they were having just seconds ago. The both of them are captivated by what is happening on the tv screen in front of them.

As if he were standing in an invisible elevator going up, Perfect Cell breaks through the floor of the news studio and even the news anchors desk is torn apart as if it were made of cardboard. With a mere flick of his hand, Perfect Cell then blows up the news anchor.

Both Yamato and Musashi don't say a word as Cell introduces himself as the monster of Nicky town and calmly challenges the entire world. Then, at the end of his speech he shoots a single ki blast into the wall behind him, blowing it and several buildings behind it up with ease.

The children playing outside, whom had been completely oblivious of Cell's announcement that their race would end nine days from now, shriek in panic and confusion as a loud explosion creates a current of wind that reaches even their playground despite being miles away. Musashi runs outside to look at the column of smoke left by the wave of destruction that Cell caused with just a mere flick of his wrist. Had Cell's arm been just two degrees more to the right, the orphanage would have been caught in the explosion.

But as Musashi is looking at the smoke in the distance, Yamato's gaze is still glued on the small tv screen and the confident expression of the monster powerful enough to declare their whole race forfeit just like that. And Cell not just decided upon their fate just like that, he said their only chance of survival was a martial arts tournament.


End file.
